The Unexpected Youths
by Coffeewiththedead
Summary: Just when you thought there were enough sons of Satan, you're in for a big surprise. Friends Keiti Imiwa, Tekeina Haruiya and Kuroi Hana are the youngest cram students just wanting a normal cram year, instead they land in Rin Okumara's team! Little do they know their demonic secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL

"Look!" Kuroi Hana said excitedly. They were at the subway and it was crowded. She waited for her friends Keiti Imiwa and Tekeina Haruiya. They were going to school with her too. Kuroi had black pigtails and she was short and skinny. She wore a lot of black. It was mostly just a tank top and black shorts complete with knee-high boots. Tekeina had short and messy black and purple hair and she was pretty tall. She always wore band tees, converse and black plaid every day, but not today. Today she wore a school girl uniform with a baggy sweatshirt. Keiti had brown hair with a side pigtail on her right, glasses that didn't fit her and mismatched socks and shoes because she always forgot where she put them. Her school girl uniform sagged slightly because none of them fit her. Oh yeah, they were THIRTEEN.

They were pretty young to enter the academy but Mephisto Pheles made an exception. He was a pretty nice person, except his clothes were funny. As Kuroi ran around pointing at the map of True Cross Academy, Tekeina sorted out the train schedules and Keiti bought new snacks that she couldn't eat in the orphanage. Finally, Kuroi sat down because she almost got hit by a train. Keiti had thrown up two times from drinking a liter of soda and chocolate at the same time. Tekeina listened to her iPod the entire time till they boarded the train. Everyone was exhausted by the time the train left for True Cross Academy. Excitement churned in Kuroi, but worry filled her head. Her secret.

It was morning and the train had stopped in the middle of the track. There was a problem with some hobgoblins messing with the train. Tekeina was grumpy as hell when she woke up. She didn't eat anything and she forgot to buy ammo for her pistols and her head was matted. Instead of emo hair, she had a mohawk. This was bad. It was because she had horns. They were black and they camouflaged with her hair, and now they showed on her scalp. The curved forward shape easily showed. She hated all the effort it took for her to be in the Academy, so it better be fun. Keiti was brushing her teeth and the taste of bitter bile still burned her mouth. Kuroi was optimistic as usual and she was staring out the window. Then, she saw a pink haired teen complain about the hold up. "Geez, the academy better be worth it!" He said. He had a staff that was on his shoulder. Kuroi's tail slightly moved. (Yeah, I know I dropped too many plot twists here!) Her cat ears twitched, she hid them with her pigtails, and she made a grab for the staff.

The staff burned her hands and she yelped. The teen turned around and saw her. "Are you okay?" he said. "Yeah! I just got shocked. Gomenisai!" Kuroi said innocently. She knew it was the opposite. It was not okay. She was a demon. Demons hate holy stuff. Tekeina had received temptaint too soon and was half bonded with an oni demon. She had inhuman strength and black horns that curved. Kuroi was a curse to everyone around her, but it was just her tail and ears that frightened them. Little kids threw rocks at her when she was little. Those memories really brought her back. But it was the past and she came to be an exorcist.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Keiti, dazed at the train stopping. "What's wrong with the train?" "Some goblins got in the engine." Tekeina explained, walking out her seat. She had an orange Faygo in her hand and her brown eyes were glazed with boredom." Mother$%# ! # should move or I'll kick it to the Academy." Then, the train moved. "What-"The pink haired kid's friends were so confused. ""She's magical." Keiti said, grinning widely.

UNTIL THEN MY FELLOW CORPSES…!


	2. Chapter 2 Enter: Cram School!

HELLO MY FELLOW CORSPES, HERE"S ANOTHER CHAPTER!

As they finally arrived in the train stop, Keiti was train sick five times, Tekeina made a grown man cry, and Kuroi's hands still burned in pain. "I'm so hungry" Tekeina groaned. "Please don't mention food." Keiti groaned. "I'm super excited!" Kuroi squealed. "We should take a picture!" Tekeina said. "Oh no!" Kuroi yelled. "What?" "We're late and we're in the wrong place!" "How late?" "An hour!" They walked out the station and ran around trying to find a taxi.

Then, they saw Mephisto. He was talking to two teens. One seemed really hyper and the other very calm. "Maybe Mephisto can help!" Kuroi said in a desperate voice. "Sir Pheles!" Keiti shouted. He turned around and smiled. The girls ran to him. "Gomenisai, but we got lost and we're late!" Kuroi said quickly. "What, you aren't late and please do not call me Sir Pheles around here." "Uh, okay!" Kuroi said nervously as Keiti and Tekeina glared at her evilly. "You mean we were on time?!" Tekeina said in a pissed off voice. "I'm sorry!" Kuroi squealed. "It's okay, girls. I can take you. This is Rin and Yukio Okumura." Mephisto said calmly. "Wait, these are cram school students?!" The guy named Rin yelled. "Yes, keep your voice down." Mephisto scolded. "But they're kids!" He argued. "We are kids, Rin." Yukio said. "But-"Rin was cut off by Yukio pushing him in the limo.

While Rin ranted furiously, the three girls were talking over them. It wasn't long before they entered the giant academy. "I'm glad we wore our uniforms before." Keiti said calmly, no longer train sick. "Mine smells like Faygo." Tekeina whispered. They looked at the giant crowd. "Look! It's the pink haired kid!" Kuroi yelled. He turned around before going back to talking to other school girls, who giggled at his words. Kuroi sweat dropped as Keiti and Tekeina laughed themselves to oblivion. The auditorium speech dragged on before everyone went to their classes. The girls looked odd because they were the only people with all their luggage. "I'm pretty sure this is our class. I'm so glad we are in the same classes." Keiti drawled. The halls were so large and vast, like a maze. "It's so confusing." Tekeina said while opening the door. "Good morning!" She yelled while walking in. "Tekeina!" Kuroi scolded. "What, I was being optimistic!" "That's not what optimistic means, baka!" Keiti laughed. Then there was an awkward silence. A girl with weird eyebrows gave them a glare before talking to her friend. "We are so awkward." Keiti whispered. "Let's find a seat." Kuroi said.

As they sat down, the door opened again. It was Rin Okumara again. Tekeina thought he was an obnoxious loudmouth. Kuroi thought so too, but she felt a slight bond with him somehow. She wondered why. Tekeina opened her one of her backpacks and took out a box of pocky. She passed it to Keiti and Kuroi as they waited for the teacher. The wait got longer and longer until Tekeina, being her impatient self, jumped up, left her bags, and walked outside. The door locked behind her and she walked around. She was always impatient and couldn't stand waiting too long. She needed to stretch her legs. The walls were tempting to jump off. But they seemed unsafe to touch, maybe it was a talisman keeping demons out. This academy was insane. Mephisto really expected them to be here? She wished the acceptance letter came with a book on surviving high school. But she should've bought that with her. Instead, she bought her old clothes, music, and a halberd that she never used. She was surprised no one noticed its large size. She missed mom, she missed dad, but they tried to kill her by throwing her off a car. They failed, and they crashed into a truck. Neither of them lived. Tekeina lived in an orphanage for six years. She was going to be teary eyed but the teacher had walked into the room and she followed. Coming back, she was ready to see what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Keiti could not believe this was school! They had to be evacuated out of their classroom because Rin had attracted demons to come. She almost left all her stuff in terror. Tekeina had been chill with the entire scene even though the girl with the weird eyebrows had screamed her head off.

Kuroi had to be dragged outside because she wanted to pet a hobgoblin. She heard the muffled yelling and gun shots. "Is Mr. Okumara okay?" Keiti said in a worried tone. "He's fine, worry about the stupid loudmouth." The one named Bon said in a monotone tone. "Yeah, he won't survive if he got gummed to death by goblins." Izumo laughed sarcastically. Her friend giggled. "Don't be rude." Tekeina snapped. "I wouldn't be surprised if your eyebrows fell off when you screamed bloody murder." Tekeina added. Keiti yelled, "Get some water, this girl got burned!" Izumo blushed furiously. After a while, the teacher came out along with the hideous dog that Keiti petted repeatedly, to get no reaction. They dragged their tired selves to their dormitories, Mephisto had also made them dorm buddies. It was very tidy and it was changed into a mess quickly. They checked the wifi and watched anime till they fell asleep on the computer screen.

(Time skip. Now to episode 5)

"ONWARD!" Kuroi shouted as they raced down the hall. They were late for class because Tekeina messed up the alarm. Keiti had a piece of toast in her mouth because she could never go without breakfast. "Aren't we getting our tests back?" Tekeina asked. "Yeah. I hope I don't fail!" Keiti mumbled through her toast. Laughing, Kuroi sprinted to the door as everyone else followed. "Ohayou gozamaisu!" Tekeina yelled as she kicked the door open. "Please don't be so violent, Miss Haruiya." Yukio scolded. "Sooorry!" Tekeina apologized. "What! I got an F?!" Rin shouted. Some students giggled at his reaction. Soon, Bon and Rin had a horrible argument that Yukio had to split up. Tekeina had passed with an 80 and Keiti had gotten a 50. "I forgot we had to put nomenclatures!" She sweat dropped. She blushed as Tekeina pointed to the instructions on the top of the exam. Kuroi squealed happily as she got a 97. The class had ended with the fight still raging on and on with Rin and Bon. Then, P.E. started. Giant slimy demons sat in cages while the professor stood in the middle. Apparently they had to tame one in a way. Everyone was out of uniform and in jerseys. Kuroi was wearing a black shirt and shorts. Keiti was wearing pink sweats and Tekeina had a hoodie and gray shorts. Her horns were concealed by a black beanie. "You! Why are you wearing a beanie?!" "I have a really bad haircut!" Tekeina lied. "Anyway, you must go in groups to outrun these frog demons. So go in groups!" He snapped. Obviously, Tekeina, Keiti and Kuroi had chosen a trio group. "When are we going to go?" Keiti asked. "Second to last." Kuroi answered knowingly. They watched with smiles as other people tried and failed. "Your turn!" The teacher snapped. Kuroi slid down and Tekeina followed her while Keiti slowly went down the ladder in fear of heights. They ran around in excitement as the frogs chased them, well, except Keiti who cried while running. "This is awesome!" Kuroi yelled. Soon, the frogs were tired out and sat down. Then, Kuroi walked up to it. The frog was panting as Kuroi squatted down to look at it in the eye. "Kuroi- Chan! Don't go too close!" Keiti yelled from a distance. "Why?" "They show your worst memories!" But it was too late, Kuroi saw it. "Mom…." The voices of her scared friends disappeared and she was there, where all her fear lied.

It was ten years ago. Kuroi was right there when her mom was killed. And the murderer was her father. SATAN. He had ripped her head off. "No kin of mine should have such discolored flames. She will rot in Assiah, where she belongs!" He hissed. Mother begged him not too, but she was already dead. Satan turned around and chanted a verse, and she was thrown into a portal. Kuroi met her friends in the orphanage and she felt safe for once, but it wasn't good enough. Tears kept dripping out of her eyes and old wounds opened. The scene of her mother's death repeated over and over again. Then, she felt herself being dragged away. "Rin- san?" she murmured. "Baka!" he yelled. The frog was thrown off and Tekeina and Keiti were trying to keep its eyes off Kuroi. "Are you okay?" Keiti asked. "I'm fine, I just saw Ha- san" Kuroi felt herself being hugged by Tekeina and Keiti. Soon, all three were bawling. "They're that connected." Shima said from above. "I don't see the point of them crying. They're such babies." Izumo scoffed. Little, did they know, Mephisto was watching. "My, what strange demon children." He drawled. "Yes, they are." Amaimon giggled. "I can't wait to play with them." "Soon, Amaimon, soon." Mephisto smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

(I changed a little bit of the story.)

Soon, they met a new teacher with bloody wounds and that was when Keiti became a tamer. "Please come, Mr. Spirit something!" She yelled desperately. Suddenly, a puff of steam came out of the card and out came a water spirit. It was a blob of jelly- like blue and it rolled around lazily. "What the hell?" Rin yelled as it rolled on his shoe. It slowly picked itself up and shook. With a wet noise, it turned in to a small, transparent blue seal. "OMG!" Kuroi squealed. "It looks like a retarded seal." Tekeina laughed. It made a few seal like noises before floating up.

"Very good, Imiwa, it is a baby water spirit. It must be disorientated."Mr. Neuhaus said. "Wow!" Shiemi said with a blush. Her green man named Ni squealed. Keiti grabbed him before he floated too high. "He feels like jell!" Keiti laughed. "What should you name him?" Konekomaru asked. "I'm going to call him Retarded seal!" Keiti laughed. But the spirit liked the name and clapped his paws in happiness. "You can rip the paper to erase the spirits and summon them with the paper." Mr. Neuhaus said before leaving. Izumo did what he said but Shiemi and Keiti kept theirs. All classes went well, and Tekeina chose to be a knight and a dragoon. Mephisto had enchanted her halberd and it was now lined with holy silver. Kuroi was a knight and used knives instead of swords. Everything was finally perfect.

They decided to sign up for boot camp for extra credit. It seemed very fun. They could also get more experience. Running to class, Keiti accidently ripped the magic circle and Retarded Seal exploded into a cloud of steam. "Oh NO!" She yelled. "We need to go!" Kuroi said with pity in her voice. "I have an idea." She took out a pen and asked for Kuroi's knife. She agreed and Kuroi drew a magic circle and Keiti got the knife and cut her thumb. "Come back Seal!" She yelled. And then, Retarded Seal appeared. But the bell rang and they were late. "We should teleport to class." Kuroi suggested. "How?" Tekeina asked. All of a sudden, Keiti and Tekeina were dragged by the back of their collars and they were there. They were in the classroom.

"What-"Tekeina gasped. But no one listened and no one noticed. "Ohayou." Keiti said. "Hello." Yukio said in a mellow voice. Retarded seal flopped lazily on the floor in shock. "Now, class. Follow me, boot camp has started." "What could go wrong?" Keiti thought. She was so, so wrong.

Before they even realized it, they were sitting at an old dorm and Yukio" I wonder what meister I will be?" Tekeina seemed very calm about it. "I'm going to be a knight and a dragoon." It's because you're super strong, Kuroi thought. The stress almost made her burst in flames.

She didn't have the motivation to move her head to see the clock. Soon, Bon and Izumo had an argument and Rin's face showed his displeasure. "SHUT UP!" Tekeina yelled after they were about to punch each other. Then, Izumo said "I'm so sick of this. I'm going to the bathroom." With a stomp, she left the room. "She's so stubborn." Bon complained. "You'll get used to it." Keiti answered with a knowing voice. "Kuroi added. "Kuroi, as much as I wished we could, but we can't leave the room." Konekomaru said with a shaking voice. "Summon Retarded seal, he could entertain us." Kuroi quipped. "Good idea." Keiti, with a heave, got her arm and picked at a scab and dripped the blood on her magic circle. Retarded seal appeared and flopped on Keiti's laps while clapping his flippers. "Hey there!" Keiti giggled." "I need to go to the bathroom" Tekeina said before leaving. Retarded seal had flopped around freely. Retarded seal did that to everybody, before they heard a scream. "Tekeina- chan!" Kuroi said worriedly. She ran off to find the origin of the scream. "Wait! You don't know what's there!" Keiti yelled. Rin went to chase her, but a monster had appeared. "What kind of messed up thing is that?!" Rin yelled. It had the likeness of a corpse, yet it was scarier than that. The stench of sulfur reeked in the air. Everyone screamed in terror as it lumbered toward them.

Tekeina looked for the bathroom, but she was too impulsive to ask where it was. She wished she at least knew the map of the old dorm. But something was fishy. Grabbing her pistol in her bag, she waited in the middle of the bathroom. Izumo didn't know she was there .Her breath quickened, but she heard another breathing. "Tekeina- chan!" Kuroi cried. "Kuroi!" Tekeina murmured. But that wasn't Kuroi! Suddenly, a monster with several heads appeared, it was going to kill Kuroi!

But Kuroi was better than that. She sprinted away, grabbing a dagger. Tekeina shot the pistol, the gun shot rang through the halls. "What is that?!" Kuroi yelled. "It's some kind of possessed corpse!" Tekeina yelled as she shot it again. "Why did you scream?" Kuroi asked as she poised for battle. "I tripped, the demon must've heard it." She shot it again, and it ran towards them. "Bullets won't help!" Kuroi yelled. They heard Izumo and Paku scream. It had knocked them out in an instant. Out of options, Tekeina grabbed a holy water grenade. It exploded and it warded it away, but it kept lumbering towards them. "Damn!" Tekeina yelled. She looked around for a weapon. She saw a metal door. It was old, but it would suffice. Grabbing it by the handle, she pulled. It easily broke to her strength. "We attack at the same time!" Kuroi ordered. They ran, yelling and racing to see its weakness.

Meanwhile, the other party looked at the monster before them. Shiemi had made Ni build a shield against it. Half of it had slid away and went to attack again. Rin had raced out to save the two other kids. Retarded seal barked angrily at it. He had sprayed an ice shield over the branch shield. All of a sudden, Shiemi had fainted from exhaustion. Shima had his staff poised and Bon and Konekomaru chanted verses. They were having better luck than Rin. He found the demon in the bathroom, but Tekeina and Kuroi were in its nasty claws. Izumo and Paku were knocked out while Paku had burn wounds. It was choking Tekeina and Kuroi! He raced to save them and it swiped at him with his extra arm. He hit the ground with a yell. "Tekeina! Kuroi! Wake up!" He yelled. Then, he saw Tekeina's beanie on the ground. Her face was bloody, but she was breathing. "They should've been dead." The monster wheezed. "But their strength saved her." Rin saw it. Tekeina had HORNS. "What? He murmured. Horror and surprise made it on his face as he realized both were demons. Kuroi's tail showed and her cat ears showed easily from her tangled hair. "How?" But the demon dropped the two girls and their wounds appeared even more deadly. Rin fell to the ground again as the demon grabbed his neck and began to squeeze. "This was an order. I'm sorry, Master." Rin was losing consciousness. He saw that there was no one to watch. So, he grabbed his katana and went to unleash his flames, Yukio had come into the room and shot the demon. It hissed and jumped away. Keiti had ran in and saw Kuroi and Tekeina. Blood stained the walls and dribbled to the floor. Burn wounds had covered their arms and legs and part of their faces. Retarded sea whimpered as he flopped towards them. Shiemi ordered for aloe and Ni provided it and pressed it to their wounds. They were too hurt to ask why they had their demonic features. They were going to die. Keiti began to cry. "I should've been there." Retarded seal leaned on the two injured and sucked the infected blood out. "They must be taken to the hospital." Yukio ordered. Paku was cured and awoken. But the other two remained knocked out. "They inflicted some wounds on the monster, I'm surprised they managed to live." Shima said. Izumo was staring at her friend with sadness in her eyes.

They went to the hospital, but no matter how hard they tried to wake up Kuroi and Tekeina, they remained asleep. "They might be dreaming." Mephisto said. "I wonder what they're dreaming about." Shiemi added. Tekeina had her head bandaged, she didn't need it, but they wanted to hide her horns. "Why does she wear those cat ears?" Bon asked. "They're cosplay. Kuroi really likes cosplay." Keiti lied. Retarded seal laid on her head, worried. Suddenly, Kuroi woke up and so did Tekeina. "Hi!" Kuroi said. "What's up?" Tekeina asked with an energetic smile. "You scared us!" Keiti said, running up to hug her. Everyone else looked in amazement as the doctor removed their bandages. "They're completely healed." The doctor murmured. Everyone gasped. "What?" Rin yelled. "Well, it kind of makes sense." "What makes sense, Okumara?!" Konekomaru asked. "Rin and Yukio, we need to talk." Mephisto stated.

Rin walked out. "Don't tell anyone about their demonic nature." Mephisto said in a monotone voice. "Well, what's wrong with them?!" "Daughter of Satan, heir to the queen of shadows. Most feared assassin in Gehenna in her past demon life. Kuroi is also your sister."


	5. Chapter 5

"Her demonic side is hidden in Gehenna, her speed causes the portal to open all the time. Tekeina is the holder of an oni demon. It gives her exceptional strength and horns able to cut three mountains in half. But that is only one fourth of a real oni demon at adolescence. Her human side and her missing weapon causes her to only be that strong." Mephisto continued.

"It's been tested and confirmed." Yukio finished. "You knew?" Rin gasped.

"No, all I know is that both are incredibly strong and that Kuroi could be related to our family. I'm surprised as you are." He answered with a monotone voice.

"What about the others-""The others will be very angry at both of them. Oni demons and satanic children do not mix with exorcists." "But why did you let them enroll?" Rin yelled.

"Shush, Rin!" Yukio scolded.

"And you, why did you not tell me?!" He hollered.

"Tekeina's parents attempted to kill her and Kuroi watched her own mother die. Both are wards of the state now. It was the only way to control them."

"What happened to her parents?!" Yukio was concerned now.

"Let's say this isn't the first time Tekeina and Kuroi had blood on her hands." Mephisto chuckled darkly.

"What the hell..." Rin mumbled. This was hard to digest in his brain. "I have a sister." He mumbled.

"You must not tell her." Mephisto warned.

"Why not?" Rin asked. Mephisto's face darkened and his smile leered.

"Lord Satan required her to kill you if she finds out who her demonic sibling is. Satan told her nothing else."

Shock ran through Rin's entire system. How loyal is Kuroi to her father?

"Now, I must go." Mephisto then disappeared.

"What's the hold up, Okumara?!" Bon yelled. "Coming!" Yukio replied with no shock on his face.

"Hey, Rin!" Kuroi said with excitement in her voice. "I healed up!" She said with a blush! A chill went through Rin's spine. This is coming from a girl who could kill with no mercy. He wondered how innocent she really was.

"I'm hungry." Tekeina blandly said. "That's all you are worried about?" Bon exclaimed.

"How did you even fight that thing?" Konekomaru asked with a puzzled face. "Guts and monkey grease." Kuroi said with a giggle. Izumo frowned. Before she lost consciousness, she saw Kuroi and Tekeina running toward it. They should have been dead. But she could just be hallucinating.

The day had passed with everyone going back home. Boot camp would start tomorrow. Everyone wanted to rest their tired muscles, but Kuroi and Tekeina was awake. Traumatized by what happened, Kuroi kept her knives with her. Tekeina was curled up, her head aching. Was this what the school had for her, to be slaughtered by ghouls and minsters of all kind? Was it worth leaving everything behind?

She wished she had a familiar like Keiti, something to protect her. Her halberd lied on the ground in a wrap. She wished she was stronger, she wished for so much. She took out an old letter. It was an old photo. It was her grandma and her when she was two. Grandma's face was scratched out. She craved to see her kind face, or did she had a cigar in her mouth like her father all the time?

All these questions made her tired. And she felt herself dozing off. Round and round she went, running around the questions she had.

She woke up to Kuroi throwing a uniform at her. "We wrecked ours, so Mephisto gave us new ones." Kuroi quipped. "you guys get in so many disasters" Keiti said with worry. "We're fine! We are demons remember?" Tekeina chuckled. "We should get going." Kuroi was in her new uniform. It was a sailor uniform with no sleeves and over it was a black trench coat that was cut in the front. Keiti was in her regular uniform while Tekeina changed into hers. It was just a regular first year uniform except it had a short cloak over it. It felt like protective cloth. There was note on it. "Be careful." It was signed with Mephisto's name. "Wow. He has pretty fancy fashion." Tekeina grabbed her beanie, halberd and her bag and left running with her friends.

"I wish we had something more than a pop tart." Kuroi complained. "I have pocky, but I ate most of it." Keiti said, embarrassed. Tekeina had a piece of toast in her mouth while listening to her iPod. Sneaking behind her, Kuroi snatched half of it from Tekeina's grasp. "Y'all mother-"Tekeina swore as she flicked Kuroi in the nose with her pinkie. Keiti laughed and then, a fight broke out between Izumo and Bon. They yelled over something pointless. "Shut up!" Rin yelled.

Suddenly, Bon grabbed Izumo by the collar. Yukio saw and yelled for them to stop. After that, they found themselves with rocks in their laps. "I will be gone for a while, I have a mission." Yukio said before leaving.

"Heavy." Tekeina groaned.

"I hate it when the entire class is punished." Keiti complained.

Soon, Izumo and Bon got in another fight. Rin was losing it.

"Can you guys fight somewhere else?!" He yelled. "Yeah." Konekomaru agreed. The lights then went out. "Oh no." Shima said.

"Did he turn off the light?" Tekeina wondered. "I'll get the light." Shima said with a smirk.

"Are you sure? " Tekeina asked while trying to remove her rock.

"Yeah! I love stuff like this." He said smiling and walking to the door. Opening it, he found a ghoul demon looking at him. He shut it again. "I must be crazy, or there's a demon outside." He laughed sheepishly.

Suddenly, a two headed ghoul demon attacked the closed door with a roar. With a high scream, Shima ran behind Rin.

"Not again!" Tekeina cried as she took out her halberd.

"Where did you get that?!" Rin yelled. Tekeina flipped the rock off her lap. "We're too far to get a good cut." Tekeina mumbled. Then, she had a good idea. Grabbing the rock, she aimed at the beast. She released the rock and it hit it in the middle. It fell down and crawled back up instantly. Fear trickled into Tekeina as she realized it was the same ghoul that attacked them. She could still feel the hands wrap around her neck. A chill went down her spine and her sensitive nose wrinkled in disgust.

Kuroi grabbed her knives and threw one at it. Its face exploded, but a new one grew in its place. Tekeina swore and grabbed her halberd. Kuroi followed her as they tried to ward it off.

"E-even you, my lady." It wheezed desperately.

"I'm no lady, and I'm not going to be one any sooner." Kuroi said as she kicked it in the face. It grabbed her foot and threw her across the hall, where another one was standing guard. Kuroi ran away as it chased her. But Kuroi was too fast and dashed away. "I'll lead the other away!" She yelled across the hall.

"I'll help!" Rin yelled before Tekeina stopped him.

"Don't. It'll try to kill you like it tried to do to us last time." She warned. It swiped again and Tekeina swung the axe part of the halberd. It parried. The halberd fell and Tekeina chose to fight hand to hand.

Punching it, she realized the flesh was wrapping around her hand. She couldn't run away. Then, an icicle hit it in the eye. "Retarded seal! Unleash the fury!" Keiti yelled. The seal was sprouting ice pieces while Ni made a barrier. Tekeina made it before Ni's barrier trapped the beast. Bon read fatal verses while Shima and the others did what they could. "Rin! Get Kuroi! She can't handle a ghoul!" Keiti yelled.

Rin went the other way, chasing Kuroi's demon scent. "Where are you?!"


End file.
